D.I.C.E.
Summar D.I.C.E./DICE: The Cube That Changes Everything is a Korean Webtoon created by YUN Hyunseok. Dongtae hated himself, and his life, being a bullied kid with bad looks, no smarts and even less wits. The only ray of hope in his life was Eunjo, a girl that he had a crush on. However, that too was taken away when a new transfer student, Taebin, became her boyfriend. Having (a self-admittedly irrational) distrust for Taebin, he ends up stalking him, and find a weird die shiny that he had left behind. He tries to forcefully get it back, but Dongtae drops it before he could, and the formerly blue dice explodes in a light of red, after which Taebin lives with a glare but not even one word. But Dongtae isn't left in shadow about the die for long, as someone claiming to be the "Game Master" called X explains that now he is part of the game, and can increase any of his attributes by the number he rolls on special dice, which he gets from quests. Unfortunately for Dongtae, despite getting everything he wanted, with the exception of Eunju, he learns that being part of a game is far from enjoyable when at the mercy of the chairman of the board, Power of the Verse The verse sits between wall and building level with most characters, with the Ultimate Die functioning as a do-all artifact capable of easily warping reality to the users wishes. Dice allow to increase any ability that user already has, allowing for enhanced senses (including night vision), regeneration and superhuman intelligence and looks, However, the main 6 "superpowers" gained in-verse are flight through gravity manipulation, invisibility, clairvoyance (Working as Information analysis and enhanced senses), teleportation, telekinesis and time stop. However this abilities can be modified depending the user, allowing for abilities such gravity crushing, teleporting out of time stop and creating a sword out of time. Explanations The verse takes place within a real world version of Korea, with the world at large being unknowing about superpowers. Every superpower comes from the Ultimate Die, with which X created a real world game where the players will be able to obtain points by rolling a special die, and getting equal points to the rolled number. While the worth of one point is unknown, even a few dice can increase both physical and mental abilities beyond humanly possible. The efficiency of a point spent also varies based on how broad the effect is, allowing for far greater power if concentrated in an area (For example, increasing your left hands strength instead of the whole body, or making yourself smarter in a specific subject) Quests are created based on the users desires, but given a creative spin by X. For example, it asked dongtae to ask a girl out, despite him liking someone else, only because he found her attractive. The desire felt while doing the quests feeds he Ultimate Die. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Ricsi-viragosi *FloweryAlex Opponents Neutral Characters God Tier: Ultimate Die Top tier: X Dongtae Mooyoung/Taebin Eunju Mid tier: Dawn Suksoon Youngsuk Low Tier: Che-Hyun Byungchul Nani Category:Verses Category:D.I.C.E. Category:Manga